


Now That They're Gone

by maxximovssolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Mild Language, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Soul Realm, Tears, The Decimation (MCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: Shuri slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the high ceiling of her lab above her. But she didn't. When her eyes fluttered open she was met with nothing but orange, an orange haze, a fog almost, surrounded her





	Now That They're Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/gifts).



> Fic request: Shuri and Bucky meet in the soul realm, he panic because she's there. Shuri tries to put up a brave face but fails, tears ensue. Ft T'Challa who is sad to see his sister me the same fate as him and trillions of other after IW.

Silence, absolute silence. Ear piercing. Eire and still. Nothing except the whisper of death and nothingness echoed.

Shuri groggily came to and weakly blinked open her eyes. Fully expecting to see the ceiling of her lab above her. But she didn't. She was met with nothing but orange, an orange haze, a fog almost.

She scanned her surroundings, already confused and beginning to panic. There weren't any people or animals or any sign of life at all for that matter. Nothing but a great big empty orange abyss as far as the eye could see.

She sat up with an agonizing groan, resting her arms behind her for support. She gasped meekly at the warm sensation under her fingertips. She looked down to find herself to be sitting in or more like sitting on water. It was shallow and crystal clear, radiating a potent orangish red glow.

It had texture and hardness of solid ground but the appearance and viscosity of liquid.

When Shuri ran her hand through it, out of pure curiosity at this point, it was warm and well, wet, it was indeed water. "What the hell?" Shuri whispered to herself as she stared at the substance cupped in her hands.

Shuri then frailly made her way into her feet. _I must be dreaming_.

Her logical way of thinking attempted to take over. But there isn’t really any much ‘logical’ material to grasp onto in such a predicament as this. So she decided to do the only thing she could do.

Try to find out where she was and how to get the hell out of wherever that is.

She began walking aimlessly. With no clue as to where she was going but at least she was doing something.

~~~~~~~~

She now had been walking for what felt like two or three hours. Not having slightest clue to if she was walking in circles. Nor had she gotten a closer to finding any answers to her plethora of questions.

Her hope was beginning to rapidly fade. Tears were well up in her eyes and her throat tightened. This certainly wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

She was now just walking solemnly and dragging her feet. Her head hung as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was a genius yes, but not even she could solve this dilemma. She had woken up in what she could only describe as another realm. Alone. With no idea as to how she got there.

She didn't know the fate of her brother T'Challa or Bucky, both of which had gone to fight Thanos.

Naturally she immediately feared the worst.

Shuri looked up after a while to see a man standing about two hundred yards away. Fear bubbled up in her chest. She halted and squinted her eyes. In an attempted to decipher whether this was a hallucination or not.

The ‘hallucination’ suddenly started running, sprinting towards her.

As the mysterious man got closer to her. She immediately recognized him. Long brunette hair, a metal arm.

"James?!" Shuri squeaked

The man was none other than James Buchanan Barnes. He ran up to Shuri and embraced her without a second thought. Burying his face deep into the croak of her neck. Catching her lips is a deep, heartfelt kiss.

"Are you alright!? " Bucky asked, frantically scanning every inch of her skin for even the slightest scratch or bruise. 

”Yeah, I’m fine. Better now.” 

"What the hell is this place?" Bucky panted.

"Not a clue.” Shuri shrugged. 

A look of sorrow swept over Bucky’s face. “I'm sorry darlin. We tried, I tried. But he cut through us like a knife through butter" He sighed shamefully.

"What? Who?" Shuri asked.

"Thanos.” Bucky explained.

 _Thanos._ That name sent a shiver down her spine _._

"Don't be sorry it's not you fault. We’re together and that’s all that matters." Shuri comforted him, tucking his long hair behind his ears. She tried to put on a brave face but fear was prevalent in her eyes.

"We should keep walking, we'll have to find something or someone eventually" Shuri declared.

"Agreed." Bucky nodded, he grabbed Shuri's hand and they set off in the unknown.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bucky and Shuri had been walking together for awhile now. Using their seemingly endless amount of time to try and formulate an escape plan.

"So what happened with you and Vision?"

"He-I couldn't get the stone out in time, we were attacked by one of Thanos' guys and I was knocked unconscious. This is my-“ 

“Don’t, don’t do that to yourself.” 

"Do what? Take responsibility for-" Shuri paused mid sentence.

"Are you seeing what I’m seeing?" Shuri asked nodding ahead.

Bucky followed her gaze only to see what appeared to be a man laying on his back in the far distance.

"It looks like, a person" Bucky answered, puzzled.

They cautiously approached the man. Then urgently running when they simultaneously realized that is was indeed T'Challa. Out cold.

Shuri frantically shook her brother awake.

"Wake up, wake up please" She begged. T'Challa jolted awake with a desperate gasp for oxygen. Jumping to his feet in full combat stance.

"Hey, hey it's me, Shuri, chill!" She shouted waving her hands to calm her brother down.

T'Challa looked around "Shuri? What-Who!?" T'Challa stumbled to formulate a proper sentence. Too many words were trying to escape his lips at once. His mind raced. Questions buzzing around like crazed bees. 

Shuri embraced him in a tight hug. "I don't know, I don't know" She mumbled into his chest.   
  
~~~~~~~

“I see you turned to dust as well brother.” T’Challa acknowledged

"Yeah. Just my luck" Bucky sighed with a soft smile. Attempting to lighten the mood just a bit.

Shuri was deep in thought. Mumbling unintelligibly to herself as her mind slowly put the pieces together. "Wait brother, you said Thanos snapped his fingers then you turned to dust right?" Shuri gulped.

"Yes but Okoye did not." T'Challa explained

"And neither did Steve" Bucky chimed in.

"Oh my god.” Shuri gasped, her eyes glazing over with terror. "He did it.” She completely pale in the face.

"Did what?" Bucky and T'Challa asked impatiently.

"Bruce told me that the thing in Visions head was called an Infinity stone and that there were six in total" Shuri began to explain. "He said that Thanos was going after all six, and if he got them he could wipe out fifty percent of the universes population with the snap of his fingers and-" Shuri paused with tears welling up in her eyes.

"And what, what!?” T'Challa pried. 

"I think we're that fifty percent, which means that us and trillions of others got snapped out of existence to wherever this place is. All of our souls have be teleported here. The soul realm." Shuri trembled. 

"Soul realm? So where the hell is everyone else?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know." Shuri shook her head.

"Well we need to find them and get out of here." T'Challa declared heroically.

"I hate to ruin your superhero moment T'Challa, but if you haven't noticed, I mean that's a great plan and all but" Bucky tried to find a way to politely get his point across.

"What he's trying to say is that basically, we're fucked, for now at least" Shuri jumped in. T'Challa rolled his eyes half annoyed and half amused.

"Yes. I can't argue with that. But you said yourself that it was fifty percent that got snapped which means that some other Avengers and Wakandans must be somewhere in this place. We must find them.” T'Challa stated.

"Do you have any idea who else got snapped?" Shuri asked. 

"No. Not all of us were in the same area when it happened. All I know is that Okoye survived" T'Challa replied.

She sighed in relief "Well, you know Okoye. She won't let us stay in here for long" Shuri dryly chuckled.

"Uh, guys. I think I found our way out" 

Shuri and T'Challa both turned their attention towards Bucky.

"Bast." Shuri gasped in awe. Before her was hundreds of firey, sparkling orange portals fizzing open. At the hand of who, she didn’t know. Thousands, maybe even millions of people from different places marching through them.

Bucky scanned the ruble. Is this Wakanda? Is this even Earth? A familiar symbol caught his eye. A broken and cracked Avengers logo laying among the wreckage.

"Yep this is Earth. Look." Bucky pointed out the broken logo to Shuri. 

"This is Earth? What-What happened?" 

On the other side was utter obliteration and destruction. Tons of wreckage and carnage. The sky was grey and dark. Dust and soot  blocked out the and the sun.  

"This a way out." T'Challa stated stoically. 

"They did it. They really did it" Shuri marveled..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to marvelousavengfulslytherin for sending me this amazing fic request. I personally wish that we were shown the soul world in Endgame. But then I guess it would be a 4 hour movie lol. Any I hope you enjoyed it and chapter two is on the way.💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> xoxo
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://romanovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
